


Running Only Gets You So Far

by FadingIntoYou



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingIntoYou/pseuds/FadingIntoYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico admires from afar as he discovers an ally in an unlikely place. Maybe he'd survive Dani's stay at V3 after all, or she'd keep a piece of him wherever he goes. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Only Gets You So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new posting on here but not to this fandom. My work is on FF.net, but I might be persuaded to post it here as well if the need arises. Anyway, Read and enjoy the story, I really like what I've done with it.
> 
> Now, story notes:
> 
> \- This will possibly have another 2 chapters, but that's it.
> 
> \- If you have any suggestions for another fic or there's something you want written, don't be afraid to let me know. I'd kill for some more inspiration.
> 
> \- This fic was written to a certain song, like almost all of my fics. It's "Trying Not To Love You" by Nickleback.

The one thing that he'd never get used to was just how much attention Dani seemed to gather. It wasn't for her lack of beauty, obviously, but it still irritated him past the point of reason. Seems as if things haven't changed that much at all he thought darkly as Connor continued to twirl Dani across the floor. She'd had her fair of male attention with the Hawks, and V3 appeared to be no different. He wasn't one to fight for a woman's attention, but Dani always was a weakness he refused to ignore. He tried though, for those few months he was able to pretend his…attachment to her was nothing more than people bonding under difficult circumstances. Now, he knew he was wrong. He knew she was far too important to just be convenient.

He took a healthy sip out of his tumbler, the alcohol warming the slightly cold feeling he was getting as he saw Dani smile at Connor exasperatingly. He'd had that smile directed his way more than once, and he never thought it'd be one of those little things Dani did that he wished she'd do just one more time. Now, her smiles were small, tinged with unvoiced thoughts and guarded feelings. He shook his head, knowing things with Dani would get more complicated before they got better, if they got better at all. He missed the one person who knew him, and he couldn't remember the shadows ever being this lonely before.

"Not enjoying the party Mr. Careles?"

He quirked an eyebrow at Paloma, giving her a slight smirk as he took another sip of his drink.

"The party is wonderful Paloma, but I'm sure you already knew that. Which begs the question, what is it that you're really wondering?"

Nico smiled internally as he watched the blond tip her head down in acknowledgment as she looked at him unassumingly before turning her gaze down to the party. He watched her eyes scan the floor, and curiously he speculated just what it was she was trying to gather her words for. She looked to be thinking over his question seriously as she rested her manicured hands on the railing before turning and leaning a hip there instead.

"Dani seems to be settling in well here at V3 Mr. Careles. Connor sure has taken to her quickly, and it's interesting to watch, don't you think?"

He looked flatly at Paloma while remaining silent. He didn't want to think about Connor and Dani; she wasn't a toy Connor could have because he had a spoiled child's mentality, but it didn't mean that Dani wouldn't be intrigued. He didn't know for sure, seeing as how there had been Matt and JD, as well as himself in her personal affairs. He could hope that she'd want someone else-

"Mr. Careles?" Nico sighed quietly, turning toward her slightly.

"Please Paloma, I think this conversation requires you to call me Nico. Just don't make a habit of it"

He watched as she smiled faintly and nodded in agreement. He knew Paloma would make a good assistant to Dani, something about her reminded him of Dani. Maybe it was the way she didn't seem to ever really let anything go, but was just as kind about it when it mattered. He wanted to laugh; it was just his luck that he'd be in close proximity with Dani as well as her all-knowing assistant. He just couldn't catch a break.

"So, Nico, is there a history there? Or are you both just going to keep doing this dance?"

"Short and to the point Paloma, I think you missed your calling as an agent"

"And you're avoiding my question. I don't mean to overstep, and I'll back off if you ask, but I don't understand it. The way you looked at her-" she paused, and Nico looked her in the eye. She looked amazed, her smile small and indulgent, "it was something else. It's like you could almost touch the electricity between you. How do you stand it?"

He thought about her question, really thought about it as he looked down, watching Dani talk to TK and his model friend who's name escaped him at the moment. He wasn't one to confide in people, unless you count Dani, but Paloma was a good person. She was honest and loyal, the reason he knew she'd eventually win Dani over. He mulled over all the possible answers before settling on the only truth he knew.

"It's not the first time. And I can't stand it, but I have to. Why? Because she isn't ready for what I have to offer her, and I'm not willing to lose her. Hopefully she'll get there"

"And what if she doesn't?" Her soft question was one he asked himself a thousand times before; he already knew the answer before she could finish.

"We've been down that road Paloma, we'll be just fine. If you'll excuse me, I have some matters I have to attend to. I assume this conversation never happened?"

He gave her a look as he began to walk past her, but her voice stopped him.

"What if she feels the same way Nico? What if she's just waiting to see if you're the one who's changed their mind? What then?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, looking quickly over the railing as he watched Dani laugh at TK. She was beautiful, and he'd told her so. He just didn't know where they were supposed to go from here.

"I think you ask too many questions Paloma, but I appreciate the concern. Dani and I are…complicated. Only time will tell"

With that, he made his way to the elevators and headed down to the parking garage bypassing the party altogether. He didn't think he could look Dani in the eye after his conversation with Paloma. He'd told himself Dani needed someone different from Matt, but whether or not that scared her was the question. He loved her, and if she wanted to be with someone else, he'd loved her enough to let it happen naturally. That being said, it didn't mean that he'd stick around to see it happen.


End file.
